Peeta
Peeta is a contestant from Survivor: Redemption Island, Survivor: Cook Islands, and Survivor: Thailand. Survivor: Redemption Island Peeta was originally placed on the orange Ometepe tribe during Survivor: Redemption Island. At the beginning of the game, the women formed their own alliance and were hoping to bring one of the men in for the time being. However, they were unsuccessful and when they lost the second immunity challenge, Clara was voted out. Ometepe won two more immunity challenges, saving the tribe. When they lost again, three alliances went head to head, one consisting of the men, one for the women and the third involving Katniss, Jeremiah, Peeta, William and Virgil. Danny was voted out at tribal council. Glimmer, sensing she was on the bottom, tried to reel in Peeta's alliance to vote with them by throwing the boys under the bus. This was unsuccessful and the womens alliance began to crumble. Peeta's alliance was successful in voting out Glimmer, Mia and Kat, sending them to Redemption Island. At this point, Peeta made the merge. It was clear as soon as the tribes merged that the original Zapatera tribe had untrustworthy alliances. Mandy, sensing she could be eliminated soon, proposed an super alliance with Peeta's Ometepe tribe. This resulted in the eliminations of Isobel, Jett and Cindy. By this point, the super alliance were the only castaways left in the game and had to turn on each other. Virgil and William were invited by Mandy's alliance to make it further in the game by turning on their original Ometepe alliance. Their first casualty was Jeremiah, followed shortly by Peeta, sending him to Redemption Island. At Redemption Island, Peeta competed against Jeremiah and Jett. Only the first person to finish in the duel would continue in the game. Peeta finished first, officially eliminating Jeremiah and Jett. At the second duel, Peeta competed against Katniss and Bethany, where the last to finish would be eliminated. This was Peeta and he became a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Peeta voted for Mandy to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Cook Islands In his second attempt, Peeta was originally placed on the red Aitutaki tribe during Survivor: Cook Islands. The tribe lost two of the immunity challenges, but Peeta was safe when unanimous votes sent Vikki and Ryder home. At this point, Peeta made the tribe dissolve and was the only original member to stay on Aitutaki. Aitu won the first three immunity challenges, saving the tribe from voting someone out. Having ties with Katniss from his first season, Peeta joined her alliance. However, Charlie, Johanna, William and Rachel formed their own alliance to tie the votes. At tribal council, Peeta was eliminated after a tie breaking revote. He lasted 18 days. Voting History Survivor: Thailand In his third season, Peeta returned for Survivor: Thailand. He was originally placed on the orange Ta Chang tribe, comprised of castaways with a Libra horoscope. Ta Chang lost the Day 7 immunity challenge and had to vote someone out. For being on the outs and having connections with people on the other tribes, Peeta was unanimously voted out. Voting History Trivia *Every time that Peeta received a vote during Cook Islands and Thailand, one of them was from the person he voted for. *Peeta was considered for Survivor: Fiji but was ultimately cut. Had he been on the season, Peeta would have originally been placed on the green Burra tribe for his performance as a juror during Survivor: Redemption Island. Category:Survivor: Redemption Island Castaways Category:Survivor: Cook Islands Castaways Category:Survivor: Thailand Castaways